


A Special Delivery

by christophspowerstance



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Crying, Derogatory Language, Facials, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, its basically a porn scenario lets be real, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christophspowerstance/pseuds/christophspowerstance
Summary: Richard's hunger for pizza turns into a whole different hunger.





	A Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This is really cheesy. Just like a pizza. 
> 
> Without my sweetheart [Brig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle/), this wouldn't have sounded nearly as smooth as it does now, since it was my first attempt in writing smut in english.

The piercing rings of the doorbell has him jolting out of his thoughts. Happily, he gets up from his haphazard bed and makes his way through the corridor, grabbing his wallet from the counter. With a broad grin pulling across his mouth, he opens the door. The smell of freshly baked pizza immediately hits him; his mouth begins watering. Still, he has to stick to his plans.  
  
Richard eyes the man in front of him. Yes, it definitely is _him_. His neatly cut, short hair frames the pretty features of his face, accentuating his cheekbones and intensifying the blue of his eyes. He doesn’t have much time to admire his beauty though, as the other man raises his voice, a polite smile lightening up his face.  
  
“Good evening. Your order, Sir.”  
  
With his eyes remaining fixated on the tall delivery guy, Richard leans against the doorframe and flips open his wallet. He flirtingly licks his lips and slightly tilts his head, asking in a firm, controlled voice, “Christoph, right?”  
  
The other man pauses before nodding slowly, most likely asking himself why and how Richard knows his name. A few seconds of silence pass. He’s obviously waiting for Richard to say more, but he doesn’t, so Christoph clears his throat, raising his voice again.  
  
“That will be eleven dollars.”  
  
He hands Richard the pizza box.  
  
Richard takes all the time in the world to place the nice-smelling box on his counter and then turns back to take a look into his billfold.  
  
He suddenly stops, feigning shock. He pans his wide-eyed stare up towards Christoph and then subsequently begins to quickly search through his wallet, as if he didn’t know exactly where he put the cash some minutes ago.  
  
Christoph’s pretty face twists slightly in confusion. “What’s the matter?”  
  
Continuing his masquerade search for money, Richard stutters, “I-Im afraid, I don’t have… Any cash on me… Oh my god, this never happened to me before… I’m so sorry!”  
  
He can see the delivery guy frowning, “For real?”  
  
The smile is now absent from his thin lips, and made way for a subtly angry expression. Richard figures it isn’t the first time that a customer doesn’t have cash. He puts on an apologetic expression, joined by his best puppy eyes. “Y-Yes.”  
  
The man huffs a sigh and groans—he’s obviously fed up with Richard. He raises a hand, wipes it down over his face, and then gestures to Richard with it, saying firmly, “Okay, look, then I’ll need to take the pizza with me again. Will you please give it back to me?”  
  
Richard’s eyes grow round. “B-but… I’m really hungry! And I haven’t had pizza for over three months because of that stupid diet I tried.”  
  
Raising one eyebrow, Christoph looks at him with a lack of patience and simply holds out a demanding hand.  
  
Time for the second phase.  
  
Richard lets out a quiet whine. “Can’t we find another solution?”  
  
At this point, the other man in front of him has a stern look on his face; his eyebrows shadow the azure of his eyes.  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
He crosses his arms. Richard catches a glance at his biceps bulging through the thin fabric of the shirt he’s wearing.  
  
With a small voice, Richard offers hopefully, “I could… Make it up to you.”  
  
He can’t repress the slight smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. He allows it to spread over his face as he lowers his voice, saying, “Maybe we can find another form of currency. I can pay you with something that’s worth much more than these eleven bucks.”  
  
He can see Christoph’s face falling into utter disbelief. Speechless, he stares at him with bafflement in his widened eyes. Richard notices that he’s holding his breath. He decides to take it a step further, literally.  
  
Approaching the other man, Richard lifts a hand and rests it upon his crossed arms. With a purr, he leans into him and murmurs, “I can do things for you. It can be our little secret.”  
  
He can feel the man tensing up, but he doesn’t say anything. Richard takes it as a silent agreement and gently pulls Christoph into his apartment, closing the door behind him. Since the other man doesn’t fight back, Richard is getting more and more confident. He presses his body against the other’s, and strokes his hands over his arms before carefully pulling them apart.  
  
Christoph warily watches Richard’s movements. His pretty mouth is in a thin line and his jaw is clenched, as if he’s holding something back. Silently, he lets Richard push him up against the closed door, allows him to roam his hands over his body.  
  
The smaller man lets out a quiet hum and casts his gaze up to meet Christoph’s eyes. “I’ve wanted to do this since the first time you brought my order. You are just perfect.”  
  
Keeping their eyes locked, Richard slowly lets himself sink all the way down to his knees. Christoph’s hand abruptly darts up to grasp a fistful of Richard’s black hair, which Richard didn’t anticipate. The action sends a spark of arousal down his spine, drawing out the smallest gasp. Christoph speaks lowly then, his tone commanding.  
  
“Then you better make an effort for _this_ to be perfect, too.”  
  
His voice is deeper than before, and something in his expression has changed. His eyes don’t hold an alert, reluctant look anymore; they’re dark and full of lust, a silent promise that has Richard shuddering. It also turns him on and encourages him to act again.  
  
With a submissiveness decorating the sharp features of his face, Richard drops his gaze to the other man’s crotch. He begins making short work of his belt, and then the button and zipper to his jeans. Pushing up his shirt a bit, Richard can see his happy trail winding its way downwards, though it only goes so low before the remainder is hidden below the waistband of his briefs. He feels the curiosity rising in him, making him fidgety and anxious to continue. He can’t stop staring at the outline of Christoph’s hidden cock.  
  
Christoph continues holding a tight grip of Richard’s jet-black hair. He remains silent as Richard hooks two fingers under the waistband of his underwear and pulls it down, exposing the remainder of that happy trail which widens into a cute bush. Christoph watches with a furrowed brow and a downcast gaze as Richard admires his half-hard dick, letting his eyes trace the shape. He slowly raises a hand to wrap his elegant, manicured fingers around the base of it.  
  
Shooting up a shy glance from glassy eyes, Richard begins to gradually move his hand along the shaft, dropping his gaze back down to watch the skin move under his palm. He wants to taste it, wants to slide his tongue over the length of it, but the grasp in his hair doesn’t give him enough slack to. He whines quietly in the back of his throat, looking up to silently express his desire.  
  
Christoph eyes him for a moment longer before tightening his fist and simply growling, “Beg for it.”  
  
Richard sucks in a sharp breath. He didn’t expect this kind of dominant behavior, but appreciates it all the more. His heart begins to race. A flaming heat of shame and arousal twists in his core as he raises his voice, his words coming out unusually shaky, “P-Please let me—… I want to taste your cock. I want to make you feel good. Please, I need it so badly.”  
  
He feels Christoph tighten his grip further, to the point where it’s becoming painful for Richard. Tears shoot up into his eyes, distorting his sight. He doesn’t dare blink them away; after all, they only contribute to his pleading. Keeping his mouth shut, he just looks up with a wet shimmer accentuating his green eyes. He keeps quietly begging, until, eventually, something shifts in Christoph’s expression. Something… Softer?  
  
The slightest smile lights up his features, but doesn’t reach his beautiful eyes as he lifts his other hand to abruptly slap Richard _hard_ across his left cheek, jerking his head to the side from the force of it.  
  
The burning sensation pulsates in his face. He instinctively lets his head roll to the side to avoid another impact on the same spot. A tear breaks free and runs down the stinging side of his face, leaving a glistening trail on his reddening skin.  
  
He can hear Christoph snarling at him, from between his teeth, “I know you can do better than that.”  
  
Pressing his lips together, Richard just nods obediently. Not a moment later, he feels a sharp pain spreading across his scalp like wildfire as Christoph harshly pulls his head back and growls at him, a low noise coming from the back of his throat, “Look at me when I’m talking to you!”  
  
Richard can’t help but keep his gaze trained on the other man towering over him, analyzing his face, which twisted into a much darker, much more intense version of his original, pretty features.  
  
Christoph utters a simple command, spoken lowly, “Try again.”  
  
Richard feels his cheeks flushing a soft red when he raises his voice again. The tears running down his face due to the iron grip in his hair make him sniffle a few times, interrupting his speech. After swallowing thickly and taking in a shuddering breath, he attempts to speak firmly, saying, “I want to suck your cock, Sir. I want to be your whore. I want _you_ to _make_ me your whore. I will worship you and I will do whatever you say. Let me be at your service, Sir.”  
  
A smirk spreads across Christoph’s face. The same hand that hit him before now gently caresses his cheek. “Good boy.”  
  
Richard silently thanks him for the praise with a shy smile, and then he dares to let his gaze drop down to Christoph’s crotch. He’s now fully erect, Richard notices with a slight shiver running down his spine. He’s big in his elegant, slim fingers and Richard subconsciously bites his lip. All of a sudden, he isn’t so confident anymore—even if that’s all he wanted. He wanted to break free from his usual, commanding self and completely surrender to another person’s will and dominance.  
  
“Open your mouth for me.”  
  
Christoph’s husky voice brings his mind back to reality and Richard immediately obeys. Looking back up, he slowly parts his lips and sticks out his tongue slightly.  
  
Removing his hand from Richard’s cheek, Christoph replaces the manicured fingers around the base of his cock with his own and guides it into Richard’s mouth. He can feel his hot breath brushing over his erection and a soft, low moan escapes his throat.  
  
Richard carefully closes his lips around him, a light, pleasant shudder running down his body and pooling in his belly. He feels his own dick twitching from where it’s kept confined within his pants. Immediately, he begins gently sucking on the tip, running his tongue across the width of it while releasing small hums of delight. Keeping his gaze directed upwards, he watches Christoph’s face lose tension and become a mirror of his own lust.  
  
Feeling reassured through Christoph’s deep sighs of pleasure, he attempts to take more into his mouth. Since it’s rather big, he can’t accept all of it. Despite that, Christoph’s ruthless hand in his hair violently pulls his head further down on his cock. Richard can’t help but gag, his throat convulsing and back curling, his eyes watering again.  
  
Planting both hands on Christoph’s thighs, he tries to escape the demanding grasp, but is unable to as the other man wraps his second hand around the back of Richard’s neck. For a few more torturous seconds, Christoph forces Richard to stay where he is; nose buried in his soft, curly pubic hair, until, eventually, he releases his iron grasp and allows Richard to draw back.  
  
Sucking much needed oxygen into his lungs, Richard raises his gaze. His eyes, glistening in a mix of lust, fear, and pure submission, meet their counterpart. A stony expression rests on Christoph’s face. He looks down at Richard, his icy blue eyes dilated and intense. Then a slight, pleased smile appears on his lips. He speaks lowly, his voice rough with arousal, “Good boy. Keep going.”  
  
Wasting no time, Richard catches his breath before enclosing Christoph’s cock with his lips again, earning a satisfied moan. His dick is hard and hot on his tongue; it turns him on. Richard hollows his cheeks before he resumes bobbing his head in a steady but relatively slow rhythm. Since he can’t force himself to take the entirety of his cock, he wraps a hand around the shaft to move it along with his lips. The slickness of his saliva makes for vulgar sounds that has the heat in Richard’s face intensifying. Though, he’s soon interrupted by Christoph, who reaches for his wrist and violently pulls his arm away from his cock.  
  
“No hands. Use only your pretty, little mouth, baby.”  
  
The command is thick with dominance and control, and has a shudder running over Richard’s skin in tickling waves. He nods – as far as he’s able to with a dick between his lips – and sets his hand back on Christoph’s hip before mouthing at the length of his erection, paying special attention to his balls. Sweeping his tongue over the soft skin and sucking them into his mouth, shortly playing with them. He then licks his way back up to the pink head and catches it between his swollen lips to firmly suck at Christoph’s flushed cock.  
  
“That’s it. Good boy.”  
  
A wave of satisfaction and pride runs down Richard’s spine as he notices Christoph’s voice is coming out slightly shaky, accompanied by suppressed, low moans. He suddenly becomes aware of his own erection again; it’s still demandingly hard and straining his jeans. Richard is tempted to reach down and jerk himself off, but figures Christoph wouldn’t quite approve of it, so he decides to save it for later and, instead, focuses on pleasuring the taller man.  
  
Recollecting all of his experience, he laps around his shaft, drawing small hums and moans out of Christoph. His cock is covered thickly in saliva, as well as Richard’s mouth and chin, and at this point, it drips down onto the floor between Richard’s spread knees. Again, he tries to take Christoph’s dick as far down his throat as possible, repressing his gag reflex and concentrating on breathing through his nose, though he can’t hold it for long and draws back, gasping for air. He hardly gives himself enough time to catch his breath before he's enthusiastically leaning in to hungrily run his tongue over the sensitive skin. He can't control himself and it's showing. His cheeks are flushed red, his lips swollen and glistening with spit. His perfect, black lashes stick together due to the few tears that ran down his face, leaving behind faint trails of moisture.  
  
Christoph gently cups Richard’s chin in one hand, wiping away some of the saliva with his thumb, and forces the smaller man to look up at him. His voice is smooth and hosts a darkness that has Richard sucking in a shuddering breath.  
  
“Look at you. You’re drooling _everywhere_.”  
  
Running the index and middle finger of his other hand along his dripping cock, Christoph gathers a bit of the sticky fluid on his fingertips. He lifts them up to look at Richard’s saliva, which softly shimmers under the light. Then, his eyes snap back to the man kneeling in front of him.  
  
Richard feels the impulse to look away, ashamed, humiliated, but he makes himself maintain the eye contact, even when Christoph slowly drags his fingers across Richard’s face, smearing his own spit all over his cheekbones.  
  
“You’re a mess.”  
  
Christoph’s words make Richard tremble, indignity welling up in his body. His face burns with a powerful embarrassment, his heart racing. He clutches at his thighs, gazing up at Christoph’s handsome face through shameful eyes.  
  
Running a gentle hand through his dark hair, Christoph cups Richard’s face in both hands.  
  
“Now be a good little bitch and hold still while I use that lovely mouth of yours.”  
  
Richard doesn’t have time to process what Christoph just said, when the hold around his head already tightens and Christoph’s hard cock enters his mouth once again. Richard cannot move while the other man drives his dick into him with hard, fast thrusts, hitting the back of his throat over and over again, provoking his gag reflex.  
  
Richard digs his nails into Christoph’s thighs, firm enough for him to feel them through the fabric of his lowered jeans and draws a small hiss out of the taller man. Eagerly fucking his mouth, Christoph rests his head back against the door, closing his eyes and letting out throaty moans of pleasure.  
  
Richard can feel the tears beading in his eyes again—this time, he can’t hold them back. Involuntarily, one drop after another runs down his cheeks, and mixes with the saliva on his chin. He’d be lying if he said he doesn’t love that feeling: the feeling of humiliation, of being degraded and used. It only serves to excite him more. It’s becoming harder and harder to resist the urge to just reach into his pants and jerk off. A sudden, deep groan coming from Christoph earns his full attention again. He speaks lowly, gazing down at Richard through lidded eyes.  
  
“Eyes up here, baby, I want you to look at me while I’m using your filthy mouth.”  
  
Obediently, Richard keeps his eyes trained up on him, tries to blink the tears away. His own dick is achingly hard in his tight briefs. Soon enough, he can’t resist it anymore. He opens his pants with shaky fingers. Wrapping a hand around his aching, angry red cock, he lets out a small sigh of relief around Christoph’s erection.  
  
Christoph chuckles lowly and slows his thrusts, just a bit.  
  
“You naughty whore, getting off on me using you like a little fucktoy, huh?”  
  
His voice is sending sparks of arousal straight between Richard’s legs, where they fuel the twisting sensation of lust and desire. Instead of an answer, he whines quietly, earning a slight smirk from Christoph. He grabs a fistful of his hair. He resumes vigorously fucking his mouth again, looking down at him with dark eyes and the amused grin lingering on his lips.  
  
Continuing to grip himself, Richard pulls at his cock with a desperation, wringing out beads of pre-cum that cling to his fingers as they stroke—the sensation is almost too much. He has to concentrate on breathing properly. His face is burning with an intense blush. The tears are still burning in his eyes, but he loves it. He loves the hard fist in his hair, the ruthless thrusting of Christoph’s hips, the degradation, the feeling of having no control; it all comes together and contributes to the boiling heat in his belly.  
  
He already knows he won’t last long. He pauses in stroking himself to rub his thumb across the dripping, swollen head, a shudder running up and down his body. Dazedly, he closes his lips around Christoph’s shaft, earning a hoarse moan from him. Christoph’s hips snap back and forth, mercilessly hitting the back of his throat and keeping the strain on his gag reflex. Richard chokes occasionally, though not enough to retch.  
  
Boldly, Richard’s other hand wraps around Christoph’s ass, gripping him. He feels the muscles tighten and relax under his palm. His jaw is beginning to ache considerably from its persistently stretched state, an unpleasant feeling that he tries to avoid by relaxing his lips.  
  
Suddenly, Christoph pulls out, startling Richard. Thickly swallowing down the built up saliva, he then opens his mouth to complain, but the words remain unspoken as Christoph begins to jerk himself off right in front of his face. Richard watches, mesmerized. Christoph’s face twists with pleasure, one hand working his cock up and down, the other still gripping hard in Richard’s hair.  
  
Aroused by this visual, Richard begins to masturbate with more enthusiasm, turned on by Christoph’s deep moans and the obscene wet noises of his hand sliding over his spit-slicked cock. He lets his eyes fall shut, biting his lip as he listens only to Christoph’s panting, his moving hand, his breathless gasping.  
  
He hears Christoph’s breath hitch, his moaning becoming raw, guttural grunting. Richard opens his eyes just in time to catch Christoph’s face losing all its tension: his mouth falls agape, his eyes fluttering shut, his brow relaxing, his cheeks a deep red. And then he comes with a deep, protracted groan.  
  
Christoph’s load lands all over Richard’s face, making him flinch. The hot ropes of his cum decorate his sharp cheekbones, falling across the bridge of his nose and into his eyelashes. It dirties his jet black hair, the whiteness of his cum creating a noticeable contrast.  
  
Richard forgets to breathe for a second—the sensation of Christoph’s warm semen on his heated skin is almost too much. Despite the cum clinging to his eyelashes, he warily opens his eyes and looks up at Christoph with a racing heart and utter submissiveness resting on his pretty face. He gazes at Christoph’s weakened, pleasured features. He looks so pretty and peaceful, the complete opposite to his dominating expression just some minutes ago.  
  
Distracted by his admiration for the other man, he doesn’t anticipate Christoph gripping his spent cock and gently rubbing the head across Richard’s face, smearing the cum across flushed skin. Richard sucks in a sharp breath as he watches a sharp grin spread across Christoph’s thin lips.  
  
“Now you look like a real whore.”  
  
A shudder runs down Richard’s spine. He can’t control himself—he leans back in to catch the tip of Christoph’s dick between his lips, eagerly sucking him dry with hollowed cheeks, his pretty green eyes trained up on his face. It earns him a low hum. Richard resumes jacking himself off, uttering small noises of gratification while keeping his wide-eye gaze trained up on Christoph. The other man hums lowly, pleased by his debauched display. He speaks lowly, teasingly.  
  
“Aw, look at you. You’re _desperate_ for release, aren’t you?”  
  
An amused expression finds its way onto Christoph’s slender face as he watches Richard kneel in front of him, legs spread, his eyebrows knit with despair and silent plea. Richard shifts on his knees just slightly with a muffled noise, obviously turned on by his degrading language.  
  
“You want to come so badly, huh.”  
  
His voice now sounding mockingly pitiful, Christoph bends down a bit, eyeing Richard intensely, before suddenly spitting straight into his face. Flinching, Richard whimpers in surprise, followed by a small moan, wordlessly begging for Christoph to continue humiliating him like this. It’s twisted, but it’s just what gets him off. Christoph curls his lip and speaks lowly with revulsion, “You’re disgusting, covered in my cum and your own spit. And you _like_ it. You love it, don’t you? Dirty fucking whore.”  
  
These words spat so viciously at him send a violent thrill through Richard’s body. The twisting heat in his gut intensifies, tips over the precipice of pleasure. With a hoarse moan, nearly a cry, he comes all over the floor, some spurts of cum landing across Christoph’s sleek shoes. Richard’s eyesight blurs a bit from the extreme stimulation, the relieve hitting him hard and making his entire body tremble with tension—a few more weak grunts come from within his throat. As if spoken through cotton, Christoph’s muffled voice reaches his ears.  
  
“Look at you, you're a disgusting mess. Be a good boy and clean up your filth.”  
  
Still coming down from his high, Richard lifts his head to shakily look at Christoph’s stony expression. He blinks a few times, trying to catch his breath. Christoph narrows his eyes.  
  
“What are you _waiting_ for?”  
  
The deep growl has Richard flinching and biting his lower lip. An ashamed blush growing on his cheeks, he plants both hands on the ground, before obediently bending down to lower his head. Leaning in towards Christoph’s sullied shoes, his entire body burns with shame.  
  
Hesitantly, he peeks his tongue out and then lets it slide over the surface, lapping up the thick stripes of his semen. It isn’t quite _good_ , but Richard doesn’t mind. More blood rushing to his face, he can’t deny the satisfaction he simultaneously experiences alongside his embarrassment. He’s getting confident again, boldly licking off the mess he made. It earns him a lowly spoken praise.  
  
“That’s it. Good job, baby.”  
  
An almost tender hand fondles his neck, a silent indication for Richard to stop. Slowly straightening back up, Richard only just catches Christoph refastening his jeans and shooting him a final dark glance. Without further ado, he steps around Richard, giving him a firm pat on the cheek.  
  
“You should order pizza from us more often.”  
  
A departing wink and then he’s gone, leaving Richard kneeling on the floor, trying to process everything that just happened. Only his rumbling stomach reminds him of the tasty reward that has been patiently waiting for his consumption.

**Author's Note:**

> [wiener-blut.tumblr.com](https://wiener-blut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
